Hamlet
Hamlet The Tragedy of Hamlet, Prince of Denmark, is not only the greatest play ever written, anywhere, anytime, in any language, but also one of the most psychological literary works of all time in any genre. Therefore, it is fitting that a page of the Psychology Wikia be devoted to the study of this remarkable, before-its-time exploration into madness, especially depression, schizophrenia, paranoia, sucicide and incest. The mode of study will be collective and exceedingly simple. Since the text is online, and linked to an existing concordance which is based in the Shakespeare Wikia, Psychology students and scholars may use that text to make references and notes. To avoid confusion, these might be marked with a little "psy," at the end of each. Also, anything written on this page might be referenced and linked using the Lynx technology now available to users of Wikia and others. Take for example the statement by Lord Polonius,"What is't but to be nothing else but mad?" Links to the appropriate lines may gathered as per the simple instructions that may be found on the top of each concordance page. Namely, after clicking on the line's companion hyperlink on the concordance page, copy the URL that appears on the text page browser to your clipboard. Then, paste it into ordinary wikitext linking format, namely single square brackets on each end, with a space between the end of the URL and the hyperlinked text. Textual links might be classed according to accepted categorizations of psychological investigation, such as the subject's description of feelings and symptoms, case and circumstantial (environmental) studies, schizophrenia, depression, and the matter of incest, especially as it relates to Sigmund's Freud's studies. John Gathering Links: I am but mad north-north-west: when the wind is southerly I know a hawk from a handsaw. - Hamlet ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ What if it tempt you toward the flood, my lord, Or to the dreadful summit of the cliff That beetles o'er his base into the sea, And there assume some other horrible form, Which might deprive your sovereignty of reason And draw you into madness? - Horatio ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Murder most foul, as in the best it is; But this most foul, strange and unnatural. - King Hamlet's ghost ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Ay, that incestuous, that adulterate beast, With witchcraft of his wit, with traitorous gifts,-- O wicked wit and gifts, that have the power So to seduce! - King Hamlet's ghost ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ And therefore as a stranger give it (the Ghost - Ed.) welcome. There are more things in heaven and earth, Horatio, Than are dreamt of in your philosophy. - Hamlet ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ My lord, as I was sewing in my closet, Lord Hamlet, with his doublet all unbraced; No hat upon his head; his stockings foul'd, Ungarter'd, and down-gyved to his ancle; Pale as his shirt; his knees knocking each other; And with a look so piteous in purport As if he had been loosed out of hell To speak of horrors,--he comes before me - Ophelia ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Mad for thy love? - Lord Polonius